Medo de Amar
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai e o Ray estão juntos e felizes mas nem sempre foi assim. O Kai tinha medo de gostar de alguém ou que gostassem dele mas tudo mudou por causa do Ray. Yaoi, Kai x Ray, Oneshot Completa


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

O Kai sorriu enquanto via o Ray a arrumar a cozinha, que o Tyson tinha deixado completamente desarrumada depois do almoço. A pedido do Kai, o Ray tinha soltado o seu cabelo negro, que agora lhe descaía pelas costas. O Kai adorava ficar a ver o Ray e também gostava de passar as suas mãos pelos longos cabelos sedosos. Quando o Kai passava a mão pelo cabelo do namorado, o Ray costumava ronronar, devido à sua origem meio felina. O Ray olhou para o Kai e sorriu-lhe.

"_Acho que se morresse agora, morreria feliz." _– pensou o Kai.

Depois de ter acabado de arrumar a cozinha, o Ray dirigiu-se à sala e sentou-se no colo do Kai. Os olhos dourados do Ray estudaram atentamente os olhos cinzentos do Kai e o Ray reparou que o Kai estava pensativo.

"No que estás a pensar Kai?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Estou a lembrar-me de como tudo começou entre nós." – respondeu o Kai. – "Há uns meses atrás eu continuava a ser uma pessoa fria e sem coração, mas tudo mudo naquele dia…"

_Flashback_

O Kai não conseguia suportar mais aquele lugar. Estava farto de tudo aquilo. Iria partir e deixar aquele lugar para sempre.

"Kai Espera!" – gritou o Ray, vendo que o amigo se preparava para sair da casa, com uma mala de viagem. – "O que estás a fazer?"

"_Porque é que há sempre algum deles que vem interromper os meus planos?" _– pensou o Kai.

"O que foi agora Ray?" – perguntou o Kai na sua voz fria. Ele só queria que o deixassem em paz e que o deixassem livre para partir.

"Eu é que pergunto o que foi." – disse o Ray, numa voz séria. – "Estás a tentar fugir outra vez não é?"

"Não te interessa." – disse o Kai, virando as costas ao Ray e começando a caminhar.

"Claro que me interessa. Eu sou teu amigo." – disse o Ray, embora quisesse dizer outras palavras e exprimir os verdadeiros sentimentos que nutria pelo Kai.

"Olha Ray, eu não posso ficar mais aqui. Eu detesto estar perto de pessoas." – disse o Kai.

"E vais isolar-te novamente?" – perguntou o Ray.

O Kai não respondeu e continuou a andar. O Ray seguiu-o.

"Mas o que foi agora Kai? Será que fizemos alguma coisa que não te agradou? Qual é o problema de estares perto das pessoas?" – perguntou o Ray.

"A culpa não é vossa… é um problema meu." – disse o Kai, continuando a andar.

"Kai, se nos disseres o que se está a passar contigo nós podemos ajudar-te." – disse o Ray.

"Sabes o que é que aconteceu quando nos aproximamos das pessoas? Começamos a gostar delas, criam-se lanços de amizade, de afecto, até de amor entre as pessoas." – disse o Kai. – "E eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente."

"E porque não?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Porque depois há sempre a parte de quando se descobre que afinal os nossos amigos, as pessoas de quem gostamos não são realmente assim e eles acabam por nos magoar muito. A última vez que eu confiei nas pessoas isso aconteceu." – disse o Kai. – "Mas agora não vou deixar que isso aconteça novamente."

"De quem estás a falar Kai?" – perguntou o Ray e depois lembrou-se da infância do Kai. – "Estás a falar do teu avô? E dos outros rapazes da abadia?"

"_Raios, ele é insistente. Só quero que me deixe em paz."_ – pensou o Kai.

"Ray, não insistas. Eu quero estar só. A razão pela qual eu continuo a ser frio é para que ninguém goste de mim ou se queira aproximar de mim. Para que ninguém me ame." – disse o Kai, na esperança de que o Ray desistisse de o fazer voltar para a casa onde moravam os Blade Breakers.

"Isso não é verdade." – disse o Ray. E respirando fundo disse o que queria dizer há muito tempo. – "Eu amo-te Kai."

O Kai ficou surpreendido, virando-se rapidamente para encarar o Ray.

"O quê?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Eu disse que te amava. E amo-te desde há muito tempo. E mesmo que te vás embora, continuarei a amar-te e nunca ninguém poderá mudar isso." – disse o Ray, corando bastante.

O Kai ficou atónito. Sempre tinha tentado reprimir os sentimentos que tinha pelas pessoas, mas naquele momento as suas defesas pareceram desactivar-se imediatamente. O Ray gostava dele? Mas porquê? Ele era sempre frio, desagradável, não mostrava as emoções, mas mesmo assim o Ray gostava dele.

"Eu não sei o que dizer… ou o que fazer…" – disse o Kai.

"Mas eu sei." – disse o Ray, aproximando-se do outro rapaz e beijando-o ardentemente.

_Fim do Flashback_

"Depois daquele beijo já não conseguiste ir-te embora." – disse o Ray, sorrindo ao Kai.

"Pois foi." – disse o Kai. – "O teu amor prendeu-me aqui."

"Sim e ainda vamos ficar juntos por muito, muito tempo." – disse o Ray.

"Espero que sim." – concordou o Kai, aproximando a sua cara da cara do Ray e beijando-o.

"_Pensando melhor… se morresse agora, tenho a certeza de que morreria feliz."_ – pensou o Kai.

O Kai estava feliz e o Ray também. E só isso é que importava para eles.

**Eles continuam juntos e felizes e para me fazerem feliz a mim é só mandarem uma review com a vossa opinião sobre a história. Obrigado.**


End file.
